


Masquerades and Stolen Kisses

by Jayisgay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, First Kiss, Gen, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, de-anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayisgay/pseuds/Jayisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: China stealing Romano's first kiss.</p><p>Bonus: Masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerades and Stolen Kisses

'God dammit', Romano thought, 'this is so stupid! Why the fuck did Veneziano decide to throw this party in the first place?'  
  
~Earlier~  
  
"Ve, Romano! I want to throw a masquerade this weekend and invite all the other nations! Don't you think that would be fun?" Veneziano asked.  
  
"No it won't be fun because then we will have to clean up the mess idiota! Why would you want to throw a masquerade anyway? It's not a special occasion or anything." Romano yelled at his younger brother.  
  
Veneziano's eyes widen and he started to tear up before letting out a sob. 'Fuck, if there's one thing I hate, and there are many, then it is making my stupid brother cry'. Romano closed his eyes and sighed in frustration before relenting and saying yes.  
Immediately arms were around his waist and he was being attacked by kisses to the face. He blushed and cursed, trying in vain to push the idiot off, before he gave in and hugged him back (Not that he would ever admit that).  
  
~Present~  
  
And so, they were able to get everything set up for the weekend, including invitations and refreshments. The theme was going to be a dark masquerade, where everyone had to wear dark colours and were not allowed to take off their masks at any point of the night. Romano didn't even want to go, but with the memory of his brother's tears, he relented.  
  
Dressed in a black suit jacket and pants, with a dark, almost blood red shirt, he was good to go. Of course, his black shoes matched nicely, along with them being Armani. The finishing touch was his mask, a blood red and black mask that covered half his face. It went from his left eye, across his nose, and down to the right side of his mouth. In all honesty, aside from the colours, it resembled the mask that the Phantom wore in The Phantom of the Opera.  
  
He had stood in the corner for most of the night, just observing the idiots present. That was, until someone came and tapped him from behind. He gave a small yelp and turned around to see an amused smile on his attacker's face. "I've been watching you. You haven't left this spot all night. Is there a reason why you haven't danced with anyone?" he asked casually, like he had not just scared the other nation half to death.  
  
"No, and if there was, what makes you think I'll tell you, bastard?" he relpied sharply. He looked the other over, a long black robe and shoes, with a dark grey and black mask in the pattern of a yin-yang symbol that covered his eyes and noes.  
In conclusion, he was obviously talking to one of the Asian countries, and judging by the length of his hair, his guess was on China.  
  
"Well, I just thought that you would dance at least once, since it is your own party." China stated.  
  
"First, it is my brother's party, not mine. And secondly, I don't have to dance with anyone if I don't want to bastard!" he answered hotly.  
  
"You should really watch your language Romano, and learn to respect your elders. But that is not what I came over here for. I came to ask you to dance, so shall we?" he smiled at the flustered Italian.  
  
"I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm just proving to you that I can dance, in case you got that idea. Also, I want to make sure you realise that you are lucky I'm in a good mood tonight." he huffed at the older man and took his hand.

China smirked at him in good humour and led him out onto the dance floor. Unfortunately, for Romano at least, a slow song was playing. China raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him in close with a hand on his waist. Flustered at being treated like a woman, he scowled at the Chinese man, but nevertheless went along with it.  
  
Romano was surprised at how fluid the other man was while he was dancing. He had always thought the other be more reserved in his dancing too, but as he was quickly coming to find out, he was not. Not that he had really ever thought about the other very much. He continued to dance with China for four songs afterwards.  
  
Romano grew anxious as fifth song neared to an end, for he knew the last song of the night would be a salsa. He wasn't scared, just very nervous. Did China even know how to salsa? That was more of a 'Western' thing as he would say. But as it started, China looked directly into his eyes and smirked.  
  
China spun him out and then they started to dance, China being the lead. Romano, having only danced with Spain previously, was amazed at China's dance prowess as he wasn't as this was a difficult dance, especially for someone whom was not raised to it. In short, he was very impressed, which was impressive in itself as that was hard enough to do.  
  
Romano shook his hips in time to the beat and closed his eyes, to really get into it. He felt China grab his hand to bring him into a spin and opened his eyes. He immediately wished he hadn't. He wasn't self-conscience, he just didn't want everyone staring at them. It looked like they were the only ones dancing too, and that made it worse.  
  
But as China pulled him in close against his body and rolled his hips, Romano decided he didn't care. China spun him out again and twirled him around several times before letting him go to separately dance for a few measures before they started to dance toward each other, with Romano twirling every other step. When they met back up, China held him in front of his body with his back facing China's front. This is where the music crescendoed and China started to sway and roll his hips, while spinning Romano in front of him in very small, fast circles.  
  
As the music decrescendoed and started to gradually slow, China twirled Romano back out and then took both his hands and they moved together. Before the song cut off, China spun him out one last time before bringing him back in and dipping him, with Romano's leg around his waist. He had him nearly bent to the ground, and Romano was almost afraid China would drop him.  
  
He was brought out of his inner musings, however, by China pressing his lips to his. He froze for a second before relaxing and kissing him back shyly. The kiss was short, sweet, and completely covered from view by China's hair, so he had no reason to worry. When China pulled them both back up, Romano was blushing furiously.  
  
Romano couldn't believe he had let him just kiss him like that! He just gave away his first (real) kiss to China! Sure, Italians were the best lovers, but that reputation had been held by his grandpa Rome. His brother and him were both still virgins, in almost every way.  
  
But...it was a really good kiss. Maybe exploring this would not be a bad thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry for any possible OOCness, of China especially since I don't normally write him. I also apologise for the shortness of it. First kink meme fill.
> 
> Also yes, I realise that saying the Italy brothers are virgins could be considered OOC, but it doesn't really matter.
> 
> And let me know if you see any mistakes!


End file.
